Love never dies
by Lizzy Inostroza
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Darcy y Loki se hubieran conocido antes de la invasión de los Chitauri? ¿El amor puede durar para siempre y ante cualquier prueba? Historia basada en mi musical favorito 'Love never dies', Darcy x Loki, menciones de Thor x Jane.


**Hola queridas acá vengo de nuevo con una pequeña historia inspirada en mi musical favorito ''Love never dies'', espero les guste tanto como me gusto a mi escribirla.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Marvel.**

Una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y largos cabellos negro azabache era arropada por su madre mientras ella le miraba tristemente.

\- Mami ¿Por qué padre nunca juega conmigo?- preguntó a la mujer

\- Ian está ocupado mi amor, tiene mucho trabajo ahora que es él quien trabaja para Jane- dijo Darcy mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos de su hija de apenas 5 años.

\- ¿Él no me ama?- preguntó mientras una lágrima caía por sus hermosos ojos

\- No mi amor, el amor a veces no se demuestra como nosotros queremos, tienes que mirar dentro de tu corazón y mirar lo que este te muestra, el amor no siempre es hermoso- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado- así que abre tus brazos y cierra tus ojos, sueña mi dulce niña- dijo mientras la acunaba hasta que se dormía.

Darcy Lewis estaba casada con Ian, el ahora asistente de Jane, lo había conocido en sus primeros días de práctica en nuevo México antes del ataque del destructor y la llegada de Thor, nunca le pareció realmente atractivo pero con el tiempo él logró conquistarla, al principio todo había sido feliz pero los negocios y el alcohol habían hecho de Ian una persona totalmente diferente ya nunca estaba en casa, pero eso no molestaba a Darcy era feliz con su pequeña hija Kaysa, había nacido luego de su matrimonio con Ian, pero este jamás le prestó mayor atención, pero Darcy sabía la verdad, aquella niña no era hija de Ian, era hija de un amor mucho más oscuro, un amor que todos hubieran juzgado, un amor que ya nunca podría ser pues él había muerto y nunca más volvería a ella.

Con tristeza se encontraba escuchando música en su IPod en el sofá de su departamento en Nueva York, miraba la Luna con nostalgia recordando cómo se había enamorado perdidamente de aquel hombre, y como llego donde estaba, él era un monstruo a los ojos de todos, pero el amor de su vida en su corazón.

 _Lo había conocido poco después de la extraña llegada de Thor y el suceso con el destructor, paseaba buscando de forma desesperada su IPod en la oficina de Jane, y entonces entre las sombras pudo verlo, un hombre alto vestido de una forma bastante extraña, su cabello era largo de un color negro azabache y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes que le hipnotizaban._

\- _¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó mirando las ropas que vestías - ¿Eres de Asgard? ¿Conoces a Thor?- preguntó emocionada pensando que tal vez el sabría algo de Thor y su desaparición que tenía a Jane perdida en un mar de lágrimas._

\- _Así que sabes de Asgard- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa traviesa- una mortal interesante_

\- _Sabía que no eras de por acá- dijo emocionada mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del lugar como una niña esperando una historia increíble._

\- _No te gustará saber quién soy pequeña humana- murmuró con una sonrisa misteriosa desapareciendo y reapareciendo con rapidez detrás de ella sin llegar a tocarla, ella ahogo un grito de susto, pero se contuvo, pocas personas podían intimidar a Darcy Lewis._

\- _Pruébame- dijo con una sonrisa desafiante_

\- _Soy Loki, el hermano de Thor- sonrió haciendo una reverencia- ¿Cuál es tu nombre mortal?- preguntó de forma prepotente_

\- _¿Qué? ¿Tú eres el que causo todo ese desastre en Nuevo México?- casi grito_

\- _Ahora que sabes quién soy, ¿no saldrás huyendo?- pregunto Loki con una sonrisa, quería que de una vez esa mujer abandonara el lugar para poder revisar más de cerca las investigaciones de la mortal de Thor necesitaba saber todo acerca de la ciencia Midgardiana para poder llevar a cabo su glorioso propósito_

\- _Claro que no- dijo la chica sorprendiéndolo- tendrías tus motivos- sonrió- cuando tenía 15 años mi hermano me golpeo por besar a uno de sus compañeros de clase, en respuesta lo empuje por la ventana, era un tercer piso, paso en coma dos meses, jamás volví a casa luego de eso- dijo la muchacha ante la mirada divertida del hombre que no esperaba semejante confesión- mi nombre es Darcy Lewis, asistente de Jane Foster, estudiante de ciencias políticas_

 _Sin saber cómo ni porque Loki comenzó a venir más seguido a la tierra, usando diferentes portales que solo él conocía, cada vez buscaba a esa atrevida mortal, y ella lo esperaba en su departamento en Nueva York, la noche anterior a la invasión Chitauri, él le había contado todos sus planes, ella aterrada intentó decirle que no lo hiciera pero entonces se dio cuenta que él sufría mucho, no era su verdadera intención dañar Midgard, él le había contado para que se protegiera, para que huyera a un lugar seguro, y entonces Darcy pudo ver que Loki era torturado y controlado, lo abrazó desesperadamente diciendo que no huiría a ningún lado, que se quedaría allí sin importar lo que ocurriera, y que cuando todo terminara ella le estaría esperando, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo él la beso con intensidad y ella se sintió desfallecer en sus brazos, lo amaba y se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma aquella noche, lo que ella no sabía era que él también la amaba perdidamente._

 _Pero los cuentos de hadas siempre terminan el jamás volvió, fue derrotado en la guerra contra los vengadores, y pudo ver cómo era llevado encadenado y amordazado a Asgard, odio a Thor por no darse cuenta de que su propio hermano estaba siendo torturado y obligado, se odio por no haberse atrevido a decir nada y salvar a Loki, se odio por saber que aunque lo hubiera dicho jamás le hubieran creído, la habrían encerrado y torturado hasta que contará todo lo que sabía, odió a Jane porque ahora ella tenía a Thor que había vuelto a su lado, Odio a Banner cuando le contaron de la golpiza que Hulk había dado a Loki y Banner vanagloriaba de haber vencido a Loki sin mayor esfuerzo, eran todos unos desgraciados, solo estaba allí porque Thor venía a visitar a Jane que ahora trabajaba para S.H.I.E.L.D y de esa manera podía enterarse de cómo estaba Loki, odio a Odín cuando supo que Loki había sido condenado a prisión era su hijo, odio a todos como jamás había odiado a nadie, pero ella era Darcy Lewis y no podía permitir que su dolor se mostrara vivamente, nadie podía saber lo que ocultaba. Solo unas semanas después se enteró que estaba embarazada, no maldijo su suerte pues ese era el único recuerdo que le quedaría de su amado. Ian seguía cortejándola y para evitar sospechas le correspondió, meses después todos se sorprendieron de lo rápido que Darcy había quedado embarazada, pero para todos Darcy solo era na muchacha impulsiva y alegre y le felicitaron, tiempo después la pareja se casó y a los pocos meses de manera ''prematura'', nació la preciosa Kaysa, con hermosos cabellos negros y aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, nadie sospecho puesto que los padres de Ian tenían el cabello negro y él padre de Darcy tenía los ojos verdes, pero solo hubo alguien al que no pudo engañar, Thor, el conocía demasiado bien los ojos de Loki y aquella niña llevaba la misma marca de nacimiento que su hermano, además había nacido por cesárea porque había sido demasiado grande para su especie, y lo supo._

 _Darcy acorralada le contó todo y suplicó que no dijera nada y el juró mantener el secreto sin contarle a Loki de la existencia de su pequeña hija, hasta que su padre lo liberara de su sentencia, Jane estaba extrañada de lo mucho que Thor adoraba a la pequeña hija de Darcy pero sospechó que solo era porque le gustaban los niños pero ella aún no estaba preparada para tenerlos._

 _Luego ocurrió lo del Aether, y todo se fue al carajo, ella estaba buscando una forma desesperada de encontrar los portales que Loki usaba para viajar entre mundos, aunque fuera arriesgado quería verle una vez más, entonces sin saber nada de ciencia al encontrar lo que parecía un descubrimiento increíble llamó a Jane para saber qué era realmente lo que ella había encontrado, pero jamás pensó que la científica sería infectada con el Aether, odio nuevamente cuando Thor se la llevo a Asgard, precisamente el lugar donde ella quería ir tan solo una vez._

 _Cuando Thor volvió solo, este le conto del mal que llevaba Jane en su cuerpo y que esta se encontraba en Asgard siendo custodiada por el ejército de su padre, le conto de la muerte de su madre Frigga, y esta le dio el pésame e imagino como sufriría Loki con esta muerte pues ella sabía él Jotun amaba a su madre, pero entonces odió a Thor cuando este le confesó que obligaría a Loki a llevarlo al lugar donde habitaban los elfos oscuros para salvar a Jane, que si no aceptaba ayudarle o intentaba traicionarle él contaría de su aventura con Darcy a sabiendas de que Loki le amaba. Darcy lloró al saber que por su culpa Thor manipularía a su querido hermano con tal de salvar a Jane y le pidió que no le hiciera daño._

 _Su mundo se vino abajo cuando veía la televisión con su hija en sus brazos mientras Erick y su esposo Ian hacía investigaciones sobre lo que sucedía y el fenómeno de la convergencia, de repente aparecieron Thor y Jane, se alegró al ver que su amiga estaba bien pero cuando Selvig preguntó con miedo por Loki, Thor la miro lleno de culpa y anunció que Loki había muerto. Sintió que odiaba a Thor más que nunca y a Jane él había llevado a Loki hasta ese lugar y había muerto por salvar a Jane, con la excusa de ir a buscar café corrió a la cocina con lágrimas en los ojos, Jane ya estaba muy ocupada con Selvig tomando notas por lo que Thor se excusó y la siguió._

\- _Darcy- dijo abrazándola fuertemente y pese al odio que sentía Darcy le correspondió el abrazo- yo también sufro por su muerte_

\- _Tú lo mataste- sollozo golpeando con sus puños el pecho del Asgardiano_

\- _Murió vengando a Madre- dijo el rubio con nostalgia_

\- _Y Salvando a Jane- rugió Darcy- espero puedan ser felices, yo nunca lo seré_

 _Luego de que Thor venciera a Malekith, Darcy renunció a su trabajo sin dar ninguna explicación, Ian la reemplazó ganando incluso más dinero que ella motivo por el cual se volvió adicto al trabajo al alcohol e incluso algunas veces violento, Darcy se enteró de que Ian tenía una hija con otra mujer y varias amantes, pero por Kaysa podía resistir todo eso, para darle una vida normal aunque ella jamás fuera feliz. Ya jamás fue la Darcy que todos conocían, era más bien una mujer taciturna y nostálgica, que todos pensaron había madurado._

Miro nuevamente las estrellas y la Luna y entonces en el reflejo del cristal pudo ver una silueta bastante conocida, lentamente se incorporó, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos, y su cuerpo apenas podía moverse, lentamente se dio la vuelta y pudo verlo, sus sentidos no fallaban, era aquel que creyó muerto, su amado Loki, que la miraba con una sonrisa nostálgica, no pudo asimilarlo y cayó desmayada, hubiera golpeado fuertemente contra el suelo pero Loki usando su magia llego de inmediato a donde ella a sostenerla, la cargo en sus brazos mientras la recostaba en el sofá. Luego de unos minutos Darcy lentamente comenzó a despertar mientras Loki le acariciaba una mejilla.

Darcy lo miró y sintió el dolor apoderarse de ella.

\- ¿Así que todo esto fue una mentira? ¿Una última mentira para engañarnos a todos? ¿Para qué tu muerte sea el final de la historia?- preguntó sintiendo las lágrimas caer traicioneras de sus ojos

\- No, Darcy escúchame, jamás quise mentirte- dijo Loki acercándose hacia ella- si supieras el dolor que tuve que pasar, sabrías que no tuve alternativa, quise venir pero antes tenía que encargarme de algo, mi amada Darcy

\- ¿Tú Darcy? Fui tuya una noche muy lejana, demasiado- dijo Darcy alejándose de él apenas entendiendo que él estaba vivo, sintiendo todo el dolor que él le había hecho pasar al creer que había muerto- ya ni siquiera te conozco, y creí conocerte, pero creo que por algo te llaman el Dios de las mentiras, lo nuestro es algo del pasado.

\- No, no niegues esa maravillosa noche- dijo Loki mirándola con nostalgia pero Darcy juraría que vio una sonrisa traviesa que la hizo sonrojarse al recordar aquella noche.

 _Once there was a night_

 _Beneath a moonless sky_

 _Too dark to see a thing_

 _Too dark to even try_

 _I stole to your side_

 _Tormented by my choice_

 _I couldn't see your face_

 _Yet trembled at your voice_

 _And I touched you…_

\- Recuerdo como el sonido de tu voz me estremecía- dijo Darcy llorando con los recuerdos

\- No importaba lo que pudiera pasar- decía Loki mientras le miraba

\- Me sentía completa contigo a mi lado- decía Darcy sollozando- pude ver que tu alma era pura

\- Solo éramos los dos sin nada que reprimir- dijo Loki ubicándose tras ella mientras tocaba sus hombros apenas cubiertos por la tela de su vestido.

\- _No impo_ rtaba nada más excepto tú y yo- dijo Darcy recordando

\- Luego ocurrió todo lo demás- dijo Loki acariciando sus cabellos- lamento haberte dejado sola

\- Te amaba, te amaba demasiado- lloró Darcy volviéndose y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Loki que la abrazó con fuerza

\- Yo te amo- gritó Loki sorprendiéndola, ¿él la amaba?, pero ya era demasiado tarde- te amo, podemos ir donde deseemos somos libres

\- Para nosotros no existe un ahora- sollozo Darcy- estoy casada con Ian

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Loki- ¿Por qué?- gritó

\- Porque tú ya no estabas- sollozó- porque tu jamás volverías

\- Pase cada día en esa prisión añorando el momento de volver a tu lado- gritó Loki decepcionado

\- Creí que jamás volverías- gritó Darcy- te dije que huyéramos pero casi destruyes la tierra

No pudieron seguir discutiendo porque la puerta sonó y Darcy se dio cuenta de que era Ian.

\- Vete Loki, no quiero volver a verte- sollozó Darcy y Loki la miro con furia

\- Débil mortal, no debí sentir algo por una humana- sentenció Loki y desapareció y Darcy sintió que moriría, era feliz de saber que él estaba vivo pero moría de dolor al saber que se amaban y jamás estarían juntos.

Ian ni siquiera se preocupó al verla llorando, solo le ordeno que le preparara la cena y ella por primera vez obedeció calladamente, cosa que extraño a su marido, pero no dijo nada cansado luego de un día agotador.

Sin embargo lo que Darcy no sabía era que Loki volvió al día siguiente observando con rabia como ella dormía con ese humano, conjuró una de sus dagas y estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero quedaría como un monstruo ante Darcy por lo que se contuvo y comenzó a recorrer el pequeño apartamento de Darcy, entonces escucho una fina vocecilla en la otra visión usando sus poderes para ocultarse ingresó a la habitación y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido como nada lo había hecho en la vida.

Una niña llamaba a su madre, pero él no había visto a ninguna otra mujer en la casa, ¿era hija de su Darcy? Sintió su corazón encogerse y llenarse de furia, sintió como jamás recuperaría a Darcy ella ahora tenía una hija con ese maldito mortal, pero entonces Darcy entro a la habitación, sin notar la presencia oculta de Loki.

\- Kaysa ¿Qué sucede amor?- preguntó Darcy desperezándose luego de haber sido despertada

\- ¿Cuándo me llevarás con tío Thor?- preguntó emocionada

\- No lo sé amor- dijo Darcy sonriendo, las relaciones con Thor no eran buenas desde la supuesta muerte de Loki pero ahora que sabía que estaba vivo tal vez podría volver a visitarlo, puesto que este amaba a su sobrina, pese a que nadie sabía que era hija de Loki, solo él y Darcy.

Loki quería matar a Thor por jamás habérselo dicho, él sabía que amaba a Darcy y le obligó a ayudarlo usando a Darcy como pretexto pero jamás menciono que esta estaba casada y tenía una hija, y le llamaban a él el Dios de las mentiras, estaba por irse y no volver cuando algo llamo su atención.

\- Ven cielo, tienes que levantarte- sonrió Darcy pero entonces la pequeña niña hizo algo que Loki no esperaba, en cuestión de segundos estaba pulcramente vestida y en otro segundo se teletransporto a una corta distancia mientras na esfera de luz verde aparecía en su mano e iluminaba una lámpara de lava que nadie sabía era mágica que había en su habitación. Loki no comprendía, Darcy e Ian eran humanos, pero basto que mirara los rasgos de la niña para darse cuenta, el cabello negro y ojos verdes, ¿sería posible?, ¿esa niña era su hija?, por primera vez sintió deseos de llorar, de saltar de emoción pero tenía que comprobarlo

\- Kaysa, te he dicho que no debes usar magia- reprendió Darcy mirando hacia todos lados por si Ian estaba por ahí

\- Por eso quiero ver a tío Thor, él siempre me deja usar magia libremente- dijo la niña haciendo un puchero

\- Sí pero es nuestro secreto- le guiñó el ojo Darcy mientras salían de la habitación, Loki sintió la furia invadirlo, era hora de pedirle explicaciones primero a Thor.

Thor se encontraba en esos minutos solo en el departamento de Jane que había salido a hacer unas compras, salir con el rubio era problemático por todas las chicas que la miraban con odio y se le abalanzaban encima al apuesto asgardiano, y de pronto una figura bastante conocida se materializo delante de él, comprendió al instante que había sido engañado.

\- ¿Cuántas veces piensas engañarme Loki?- gritó

\- Hermano, creo que debería ser yo quien preguntara eso- dijo Loki con una sonrisa bastante fingida

\- Lloré por ti, sufrí por ti- dijo sin prestar atención

\- ¿debería sentirme halagado?—preguntó el hechicero

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Thor- Darcy ha esperado mucho por ti- basto solo la mención del nombre de Darcy para que Loki estallara y dejara notar su furia.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas- grito y entonces Thor comenzó a sentir que se sofocaba, era el poder descontrolado de Loki- ¿por qué me mentiste todos estos años? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba casada?

\- No quería que sufrieras hermano- respondió Thor cayendo de rodillas al suelo dándose cuenta de que su hermano iba en serio

\- Ahora me dirás toda la verdad- gritó Loki- ¿Esa niña es mi hija?

\- Loki, oh Dios tú estabas muerto- gritó de repente Jane que entraba al departamento- Thor, Loki ¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó corriendo a abrazar a Thor ignorando las señas que hacia el rubio pidiéndole que se apartara

\- Llamaré a Fury y avisare que estas acá- amenazó Jane

\- Hazlo Jane Foster- gruño Loki- pero eso no evitara que tu amado novio me diga la verdad, dijo sofocando aún más a Thor.

\- ¿De qué está hablando Thor?- preguntó Jane al borde de un ataque de histeria.

\- Responde maldición Thor ¿esa niña es mi hija- preguntó con furia mientras su magia amenazaba con destrozar el lugar

\- Sí hermano- gritó Thor y Loki le dejo respirar

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?- preguntó Loki sin mirarlo a los ojos

\- Desde que nació- respondió Thor entonces Loki sin contenerse se acercó a una velocidad antinatural hacia Thor y lo abofeteo tan suerte que el cuerpo de Thor salto varios metros más allá con una cortada en el labio.

\- ¿Y me juzgas a mí por mentirles?- gritó Loki- yo tenía motivos

\- No quería que sufrieras hermano- gritó Thor mientras Jane le ayudaba a pararse

\- Thor de que habla- volvió a preguntar Jane

\- Dile a tu novia la verdad- gritó Loki mirándolo con odio sintiendo la furia fluir por sus venas

\- Kaysa, no es hija de Ian- confesó Thor y Jane casi se desmaya del asombro.

\- Tú, maldito abusaste de Darcy- grito Jane horrorizada

\- Yo la amo, y ella se entregó a mi muchos años atrás- dijo Loki sin poder evitar una mueca de autosuficiencia que descolocó a Jane y la hizo ruborizarse.

\- No puedo creerlo, apenas entiendo- dijo Jane

\- ¿Kaysa? Es un bello nombre- dijo Loki con una sonrisa ya más calmada

\- Hermano, juro que iba a contártelo, pero luego creí que habías muerto

\- Lo siento por eso, jamás me habrían dejado libre, me obligaste a ayudarte, fui por madre y por Darcy, porque amenazaste con contar su secreto, sabía que me llevarías de devuelta a la prisión- dijo Loki sinceramente

\- Jamás, no lo hubiera permitido, Padre hubiera estado agradecido de que mataras al que asesinó a Madre.

\- Tú Padre- dijo Loki con resentimiento

\- Siempre serás mi hermano- dijo Thor mientras abrazaba a una confundida Jane

Entonces de pronto Jane recibió una llamada telefónica, era Darcy, miro a los dos hermanos algo confundida, ella jamás llamaba tan temprano.

\- ¿Darcy? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Jane preocupada sin apartar la vista de Loki, entonces la sintió sollozar, y supo que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

\- Ian, se ha vuelto loco, he roto su jarrón preferido y ha amenazado con matarme si me encuentra, Jane ayúdame, estoy con Kaysa en su habitación el no tardará en derrumbar la puerta- decía la chica mientras sollozaba, pese a que la relación con Jane no estaba en buenos términos desde lo sucedido era su única amiga, no tenía a quién más acudir.

Sin embargo la capacidad auditiva de Loki era por mucho superior a la de los humanos por lo que escucho todo y la furia volvió a apoderarse de él, Jane lo miro y comprendió.

\- Ayúdala, el jamás ha sido un buen marido- pero no necesito decirlo porque Loki desapareció casi al instante, Thor no tardo en invocar su Mjolnir y tomar a Jane para dirigirse al lugar, Jane aún no podía creer que Kaysa fuera hija de Loki, casi lo prefería a que fuera hija del maniático de su asistente, solo trabajaba con él para ayudar a Darcy de forma económica ya que ella había renunciado y ahora sabía por qué, incluso se sentía culpable.

\- ¿No sientes que Loki sea el padre de Kaysa?- preguntó Thor

\- Él la ama, y ahora entiendo porque el dolor de Darcy cuando creyó que él murió, debe haberlo amado demasiado y por eso su notorio cambio, si ella es feliz con el no soy nadie para juzgarla.

\- Él no es el monstruo que todos creen- dijo Thor defendiendo a su hermano

\- Lo sé, cuando el me salvo la vida pude darme cuenta, no sé porque habrá querido invadir la tierra, pero debieron ser motivos muy fuertes.

\- O las ordenes de algún aliado poderoso- dijo pensativo Thor.

Loki no tarde en llegar al lugar y llegó en el momento justo para ver como Ian había botado la puerta y tomaba a Darcy de los cabellos delante de su hija que miraba asustada.

\- Eres solo una ramera- le gritaba mientras la tomaba con más fuerza y Darcy solo lloraba.

\- Deja a mi mami- gritaba la pequeña llorando desde un rincón de su cama

\- Cállate pequeña bastarda- grito Ian- tu jamás has sido mi hija- gritó- solo te he criado porque S.H.I.E.L.D me lo ha pedido ellos saben que eres la bastarde del demente que intento conquistar Nueva York, y cuando yo les diga que me canse de criarte te tomaran como una rata para experimentos- grito cruelmente a la niña que no entendía nada de lo que él decía

\- ¿Qué dices?- sollozaba Darcy- ¿Tú lo sabías?- gritaba Darcy- No le harás daño a mi hija- sollozaba

\- Cállate zorra- grito Ian abofeteando a Darcy que cayó llorando al suelo indefensa ante el hombre que era su esposo.

Ian iba a seguirla golpeando se preparaba para darle un puntapié cuando una sombra atravesó la habitación tomando del cuello a Ian y levantándolo del piso.

\- Loki- sollozo Darcy- has venido por mí- sollozo corriendo a abrazar a su hija.

\- Eres un maldito bastardo y pagarás por el daño que les has hecho- gruño Loki arrojándolo lejos.

\- Yo he criado a tu hija- rio Ian desde el suelo- ¿sueñas con que algún día te dirá papá?- preguntó con saña - ¿y acaso crees que esa ramera volverá a ser tuya? Jamás se librarán de mí porque es mi deber entregarlo a S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- ¿Mami que está diciendo papá?- preguntó Kaysa abrazando a su madre

\- Hija él no es tu padre- dijo Darcy mirando los ojos confundidos de su hija

\- Es demasiado tarde, esta ramera morirá- dijo Ian y sin que nadie se diera cuenta saco una pistola apuntando a Darcy y a su hija, pero Loki sonrió y en menos de un segundo el arma se deshizo en las manos del ahora aterrado hombre

\- Mala idea- sonrió el Dios del engaño

\- Darcy- murmuró viendo a la mujer que aún estaba en shock- vete y saca a mi hija de acá- sonrió sintiendo la emoción de saber que esa pequeña criatura era su hija, Darcy obedeció sabiendo que probablemente Loki mataría a Ian pero no le importaba, él había intentado matar a su hija y entregarla a la maldita agencia de S.H.I.E.L.D

\- Adiós Ian- murmuró con odio

Solamente los gritos de Ian pudieron escucharse una vez que estaban fuera de la habitación, pero al contrario de lo que creían Loki no lo mato, pudieron ver a Ian salir con un notorio corte en su rostro que dejaba completamente inutilizable su ojo derecho y la misma mano con la que había golpeado a Darcy ya no estaba, solamente quedaba un muñón sangrante, los miro con terror justo en el momento que Thor y Jane llegaban al lugar.

\- Oh Dios mío- murmuro Jane al ver a Ian correr, mas no lo siguieron, Jane abrazó a Darcy y esta le correspondió

\- Siempre serás mi amiga- dijo Jane

\- Te quiero Jane- sollozo Darcy mientras Thor volvía a sonreír sabiendo lo mucho que Jane había extrañado a Darcy.

Pero entonces observaron como Kaysa observaba a Loki con curiosidad, mientras este se arrodillaba a su altura, la pequeña se acercó y tocó el cabello de Loki él sonrió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pequeña.

\- Yo te conozco- dijo Kaysa- siempre soñaba contigo, pero estabas lejos, jamás podía alcanzarte.

\- Estoy aquí ahora mi princesa- dijo Loki con una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro.

Entonces la pequeña comenzó a llorar y se abrazó como si la vida dependiera de ello al pecho de Loki quien la levanto cargándola mientras acariciaba su cabello, su corazón se agrandó cuando la pequeña comenzó a sollozar ''papá por fin me has encontrado'' en su pecho, no podía ser más feliz, Darcy corrió a abrazarlos, y supo que nunca más se separarían, Loki abrazó a su Darcy y a su pequeña, mientras Jane se encontraba emocionada hasta las lágrimas y Thor comprendía que por fin su hermano había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

\- Heimdall, informa a padre, él debe saber, que debe liberar a mi hermano de toda culpa- dijo Thor casi en un susurro al guardián sabiendo que este le había escuchado y que veía la escena pues el todo lo veía, probablemente él supo la verdad mucho antes que todos, pero sin una orden se veía obligado a mantener el silencio.

Darcy y Loki contaron lo que Ian había confesado y Thor enfurecido les pidió que lo acompañaran hacia la torre Stark eso no quedaría así S.H.I.E.L.D, los vengadores debían enterarse de los sucios tratos de .S.H.I.E.L.D., Loki se rehusó pensando que le harían daño a su familia pero con la promesa de Thor de que no sería así, por primera vez confió en su hermano.

Cuando llegaron a la torre Stark todos los vengadores trataron de atacar a Loki pero se detuvieron al ver que cargaba a la pequeña hija de Darcy.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Tony confundido

Entonces todos los temas fueron aclarados, los sucios tratos de S.H.I.E.L.D e incluso la verdad ante la invasión Chitauri nadie podía creer que Loki no era el verdadero villano, y cuando Nick Fury se enteró todo S.H.I.E.L.D fue disuelto, Ian desapareció y nunca se volvió a saber de él.

La humanidad prontamente se enteró de la verdad de Loki pese a que este al principio se negó, pero amaba a una humana y su corazón estaba en ese pobre planeta por lo que a regañadientes aceptó ser parte de los vengadores, siendo aceptado y criticado por otros, pero no era algo que pudiera afectarle ya.

Un día importante en la vida de todos llegó.

\- Aún podemos huir si deseas- dijo Jane nerviosa enfundada en aquel vestido blanco demasiado ceñido según su gusto

\- ¿Qué dices? Yo no pienso huir no todos los días te casas con un Dios Asgardiano- sonrió Darcy que vestía un hermoso vestido blanco estilo princesa, con brillantes en el pecho y un hermoso collar verde esmeralda.

\- ¿Quién diría que estaríamos casándonos las dos juntas aquí?- sonrió nerviosa Jane

\- Siempre supe que no tendríamos una vida normal- bromeo Darcy y Jane se alegró de que su amiga volviera a ser la chica bromista y alegre que había conocido.

Escoltadas por un asombrado Fandral y un sonriente Volstagg las novias fueron conducidas a la sala del trono, cuando entraron Loki y Thor las esperaban en las escaleras frente al trono en el cual estaba Odín, padre de todo quien dirigiría la ceremonia con una sonrisa, ambos hermanos quedaron asombrados con la belleza de sus futuras esposas, y Loki no podía sentirse más dichoso, había sido perdonado tanto en la tierra como en Asgard, y ahora se casaba con la madre de su hija que estaba sentada al lado de Frigga, quien parecía muy feliz tomando la mano de su amada nieta.

La ceremonia fue hermosa y para el final Odín guardo unas palabras solo para Loki.

\- Mi amado hijo, siempre serás importante para mí, pese a todo lo que ha ocurrido, eres mi hijo y príncipe de Asgard- dijo Odín devolviéndole su título y otorgándole su cariño sincero a Loki el que sonrió agradecido, y algo que jamás imaginaron pasaría ocurrió-

\- Gracias, padre- dijo Loki arrodillándose ante Odín de la misma manera que Thor lo hizo cuando la ceremonia concluyo.

Odín llamó a sus dos hijos a los jardines del palacio, y les dijo que era la hora de entregar el más preciado regalo de Asgard a sus esposas.

Loki se acercó a Darcy y esta le sonrió, él beso su mano y se arrodilló.

\- ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, Mi lady? – preguntó con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué dices acabo de casarme contigo?- bromeo Darcy- por supuesto que sí

\- No hablo de tu vida normal, hablo de, ¿quieres pasar la eternidad a mi lado?- y entonces de su bolsillo saco una manzana completamente dorada y con una sonrisa la ofreció a su amada.

\- ¿Queque es eso?- preguntó confundida

\- Las manzanas de Iddun, las manzanas de la inmortalidad- sonrió

\- ¿Quieres que pase toda tu eternidad contigo?- pregunto Darcy incrédula de que el amor de Loki fuera tanto que quisiera pasar incluso la eternidad con ella

\- Una y mil eternidades las pasaría junto a ti amada mía- dijo Loki y ella acepto sin dudarlo

Se besaron de forma apasionada, bajo el hermoso cielo de Asgard, y Darcy supo que por fin había encontrado su lugar en la vida.

Thor también ofreció la manzana a Jane la que luego de pensarlo acepto feliz.

Ambas parejas siguieron en Asgard, e incluso los vengadores tenían permitido visitar el reino de oro de Asgard, pero también pasaban temporadas en la tierra, dado que ambas mujeres necesitaban de ver a sus familias, la pequeña Kaysa comenzó a aprender magia de manos de su propio padre, el que orgulloso le enseñaba bajo la atenta mirada de su abuela que no cabía en su cuerpo de tanta felicidad, Odín miraba de cerca también sonriente al ver a su familia nuevamente reunida y más feliz que nunca, pronto se supo que Jane estaba embarazada y pese al pánico inicial de esta Thor y Jane habían recibió felices la noticia.

Loki y Darcy caminaban tomados de la mano por los gigantescos jardines de Asgard.

\- ¿Pensaste alguna vez que tendrías la desgracia de casarte conmigo?- bromeo Darcy

\- Desde el primer momento que te vi, pero no es una desgracia, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que nuestro amor se acabaría?- preguntó Darcy

\- No, el amor nunca muere- sonrió Loki

\- Te amo- susurro Darcy sonrojada

\- También te amo mi hermosa Darcy- dijo besándola intensamente

Luego de separarse del beso Darcy se percató de la sonrisa misteriosa y divertida de Loki.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó

\- Kaysa necesita un hermanito- sonrió y Darcy se sonrojó hasta a raíz el pelo

\- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó nerviosa sintiendo como el mago comenzaba a repartir besos en su cuello bajando lentamente hacia su escote.

\- Si lo creo, deberíamos empezar ahora- susurró muy cerca de sus pechos

\- Si, ya lo creo- dijo Darcy totalmente dominada por la excitación y entonces enrollo sus piernas en las caderas de su esposo y este rápidamente los transporto a su habitación… pero esa es otra historia.

 _Who knows when love begins?_

 _Who knows what makes it start?_

 _One day it's simply there,_

 _Alive inside in your heart_

 _It slips into your thoughts,_

 _It infiltrates your soul,_

 _It takes you by surprise,_

 _Then seizes full control._

 _Try to deny it,_

 _And try to protest,_

 _But love won't let you go,_

 _Once you've been possessed._

 _Love never dies_

 _Love never falters_

 _Once it has spoken,_

 _Love is yours._

 _Love never fades_

 _Love never alters_

 _Hearts may get broken,_

 _Love endures..._

 _Hearts may get broken,_

 _Love endures_

 _And soon as you submit,_

 _Surrender flesh and bone,_

 _That love takes on a life much bigger than your own._

 _It uses you at whim and drives you to despair_

 _And forces you to feel more joy than you can bear._

 _Love gives you pleasure,_

 _And love brings you pain!_

 _And yet, when both are gone,_

 _Love will still remain._

 _Once it has spoken,_

 _Love is yours_

 **Espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, pronto actualizare mi otra historia basada en esta pareja ''Destinos Cruzados'' abrazos y besos a todas/os**


End file.
